


My Brother is What?

by SonglordsBug



Series: Skull and Crossbones [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Gen, Headcanon, Hydra (Marvel), it's always awkward when the bad guys know things you don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: When pinned down by a HYDRA team trying to recapture her and 'Bones, Darcy finds out that Phil is still alive.





	My Brother is What?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from stumblr

Darcy is surprised by how stubbornly Hydra comes after her when she and Brock end up on the run from them. She expected their interest in Brock, since he’s one of their more successful experiments. But they make it clear that they want her as well. She has no idea why they’re so interested in a former intern to an astrophysicist who has proven that she knows very little about the subject.

So one day, when Hydra has her cornered and Darcy knows that if she can stall for a bit Brock will catch up and get her out, she asks.

“Why do you want me so badly?”

She is not expecting the answer she gets.

“Your brother is very loyal to those he considers his. We have seen the lengths he will go to for one of his team. What might he do if he knew we had you?”

This answers tells her that they have dug deeply enough into the information Natasha leaked online to find Darcy’s original identity. She’s not sure how, since there is no way to find it by looking through Darcy Lewis’ information (she checked). But she’s more focused on the reminder they just gave her.

“My brother’s dead. He died during the Chitauri invasion.”

This is met with a condescending smirk.

“It was a cunning deception, but really, it’s getting old, don’t you think? We all know that he’s not as dead as reported. Perhaps we will use you to force him to drop that deception completely.”

Brock shows up then and they get away fairly unscathed, but it leaves Darcy reeling.

Her brother is alive. He’s alive and he didn’t tell her. And she’s being chased by everyone under the sun, bad guys and good, and quite possibly this team that Hydra mentioned.

She’s hurt. And upset. She can’t help wondering who else knew. Who among her family knew and didn’t tell her. How could they not tell her that her brother, her father-figure, her hero, her protector was alive?

Later, Clint will wince and say he thought he’d found out in a bad way but he’s pretty sure hers wins.


End file.
